Otra trama
by Andreasv2
Summary: Mi primera historia :-) que sucederá si alguien mete mano en los sucesos antes de la serie pues aquí lo veras
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1 **.**

 _Todos estan muy impresionados nadie esperaba que algo así pasara en examen para graduarse como genin, el más impresionado por mucho era Sasuke Uchiha que no podía creer lo que había visto hace unos instantes_

 _Hiuga iruka jounin maestro del grupo estaba muy impresionado, en todo momento gracias a su byakugan había vigilado el examen para ver si había "irregularidades" pero eso no se lo esperaba aun así debía continuar con el examen_

 __Excelente ejecución - dijo iruka mientras escribía sus observaciones en una carpeta_

 __Muy bien jóvenes es hora del examen de taijutsu cuando diga su nombre pasen al frente ¿entendido?_

 _Todos respondieron : ¡HAI SENSEI!_

 __Los primeros serán-una pequeña sonrisa se reflejo en su rostro- Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto Vs Uchiha Sasuke al frente._

 _Sasuke nunca se había sentido de esta manera en toda su vida, le sudaban las manos le latía muy duro el corazón, ya había peliado con Naruto pero siempre se sentía raro, como que algo le decía que corriera lejos muy lejos_

 _Ambos avanzaron solos unos metros los separan_

 _Mientras levantaba el brazo y apuntaba a Naruto dijo el Uchiha : No vencerás perdedor bobe te e vencido antes y lo haré siempre. Luego se puso en guardia_

 _Con una calma que jamás nadie había visto, Naruto también se puso en guardia mientras decía : Dices eso como si trataras de convencerte a ti mismo-con un toque de sarcasmo-no te das de cuenta de que tiemblas cómo gelatina_

 _Antes que Sasuke pudiera responder, iruka grito :¡PELEEN!_

 _Sasuke corrió a gran velocidad a Naruto pero antes de que se diera de cuenta este ya se se encontraba detrás de él y moviendo su brazo dando un golpe certero en su nuca_

 _Si antes estaban impresionados pues después de esto tenían la quijada en el piso, menos una Hiuga que vibraba los ojos_

 _Iruka se preguntaba :¿cuerpo parpadeante? No es imposible esa técnica es chunin, no realizó sellos, ni ay firma de shakra entonces ¿como?_

 _Sasuke el gran prodigio del clan Uchiha se encontraba inconsciente en el piso._

 **Como todo esto es posible? Pues para eso ay que ver a unos 45 años atrás...**

 **Información sobre personaje:**

 **Nombre: iruka**

 **Clan:hiuga**

 **Habilidades: byakugan, total y completo control del chakra, Conocimientos completo del juken**

 **Elementos: Rayo y Fuego**

 **Historia : iruka desde joven a entrenado con su padre en el arte del puño suave siendo entre los mejores del clan a los 10, graduando se de la academia a los 11 siendo cuhunin a los 13 y johunin a los 15 Iruka era un prodigio de la aldea y aunque aunbu estaba detrás de él para que entrará en sus filas, rechazo la invitación para atender su llamado ser profesor de la academia, siendo el primer johunin en rechazar tal invitación y elegir ser sensei.**

 **Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

 **Ola caracolas Buenos días noches y tardes. Esta historia va a ser fascinante, , pues bien necesito oc's por favor :**

 **Nombre, edad, clan habilidad especial, no todos pueden ser Uchiha, los elementos madera, polvo, lava y hielo están prohibidos.**

 **Nos leemos luego...**


	2. Chapter 2

Desclaimer:Naruto no me pertenece

Cap 2

 **Hace 45 Años...**

Nadie sabía como ni porque pero en cierto punto de la segunda guerra mundial ninja algo muy raro sucedió

_Reporte de misión 1: llegado a la tierra 53 o tierra ninja, nadie a visto mi llegada, las condiciones de oxígeno y presión natural están dentro de lo esperado_ dijo el hombre extraño hablándole a su muñequera, mientras lo hacía miraba a los lados y se concentraba para sentir cualquier presencia relativamente cerca _

¡Jutsu: Multiclones De Sombra! Dijo mientras hacia el sello en forma de cruz.

300 clones aparecieron enfrente de el hombre extraño y dijo: Vallan a investigar en forma furtiva, tenemos que averiguar el cómo y cuándo sucederá el ataque a el país de los remolino, borren la memoria de quien los vea tenemos que mantener el anonimato ¡VALLAN!

Todo dijeron:¡SI SEÑOR!

Y desaparecieron al instante.

WwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwW

Pow extraño

Una semana había pasado, y las cosas no pintaban bien para mi, principalmente la mitad de los clones se a dispersaron, y con eso sus respectivos recuerdos llegaron a mi, mis clones habían investigado que estábamos en el país del fuego, se desplegaron a todas las grandes naciones shinobi, luego interrogaron a shinobis y civiles, utilizando mi técnica especial de lectura de mente y el resultado no fue lo esperado, muchos de estos shinobis sabían de un proyecto para atacar al país del remolino más específicamente Uzugakure no sato, eso era de esperarse, pero lo que no vi venir fue que muchos ninja del remolino estaban enterados del peligro pero no les ponían atención, y como la cereza del pastel se tenia la sospecha de que el ataque seria de solo dos naciones iwa y kumo, pero luego del interrogatorio y resolución de prueba e llegado a la conclusión de que 4 de las 6 grandes naciones estarán involucrados, excluyendo a Uzugakure y Konoha su aldea hermana, que por cierto era mas ignorante de la situación que un bebé de la teoría del multiverso, la otra mitad de los clones me han traído pruebas contundentes del ataque luego los disipe, ya que estoy en el país del fuego, voy en camino a Konoha para informarle al hokage, otra cosa de lo cual me informaron mis clones fue de que caí en la segunda guerra mundial ninja, y tengo que evadir a los campos de batalla.

No era fácil evadir a los campos de batalla, correr y utilizar la técnica de mimetismo natural no es gracioso, mierda pero que sueñoo.

Pov normal

A toda madre digo velocidad el hombre corría entre los bosques que rodeaban konoha, ya a 200km de distancia pudo ver la aldea, pudiendo ver las caras de los kages esculpidas en la roca.

_Tres caras, eso quiere decir que el kage en oficina es Hiruzen, fuiiu_dijo mientras se secaba el sudor falso_ Gracias a kami porque no creo que Tobirama fuera muy razonable

Mientras alzaba una mano y juntaba el dedo medio con el pulgar pensó: *Si mi habilidad sensorial no me falla en la torre del hokage solo ay una persona debe ser el hokage espero que no se altere* con la mano alzada chasqueo los dedos diciendo: ¡Desaparición!

WwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwW

Hiruzen sabia que ser hokage no sería fácil había pensado muchas veces el porque su sensei le dio el cargo entendío porque no se lo dio a danzo dado su personalidad obscura pero aun así no le gustaba para nada la situación de guerra 20 años de esto y tenia 10 en el cargo,el que era aclamado como dios shinobi ejercía el cargo con honor que merece pero esta guerra horrenda, tenia que llenar cada informe de muerte, le dolía como flecha en el pecho y lo que viene no le encantaría al menos no al inicio.

El joven hokage de 30 años se encontraba solo en su oficina rellenando informes ya eran las 4 de la mañana no había ido a casa, un sonido seco enfrente de el le llamo la atención, cuando miro al frente se encontraba un joven que lucía de en sus 25 de cabello corto oscuro, de tez morena, vestía ropa extraña tenia un chaleco oscuro, y pantalones militares verdes oscuros y botas con un color extraño para el conjunto vinotintos.

Todo de el ¡EXTRAÑO!

Antes de que fórmulara una palabra 5 anbus se pararon enfrente de el y uno dijo :¡¿Quien eres extranjero?! y ¡¿Como te atreves a atacar al hokage?!

Mientras alzaba las manos pensó mientras le salía una gota de sudor estilo anime : *mierda no vuelvo a utilizar mi habilidad sensor desde tan lejos*_ Buenas madrugadas Hokage-sama lamento la intromisión mi nombre es Tenshi Kazai y tengo información extremadamente importante que necesito entregarles se trata de un plan de genocidio encontra del país del remolino que sucederá en 1 año.

 _ **Oc's info:**_

 _ **Nombre: Tenshi**_

 _ **Clan: Kazai**_

 _ **Habilidades: Sensorial de lejano alcance, Robo de información mental,Teletransporte, Multiclones de sombras y cuando se disipan no se cansa y sus otras habilidades se verán más adelante**_

 _ **Historia : wait for it...**_

 **WwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwW**

 **Holaaaaaaaa como están espero que les vaya gustando.**

 **Need oc's Nombres, clan, habilidades y actitudes, madera, hielo, hierro, polvo y lava prohibidos, sean creativos Chauuu**


End file.
